Fine Art: Revival
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: Slight AU. With a new killer in Konoah, and an impending apockalypse. is Squad Seven ready to handle this one?
1. just a boy

Naruto 

Fine art: Resurrection

A small figure stumbled through the streets of Konoah. Blood leaking from his wounds. The senbon where dug deep into his back. His eyes scanned the area before him, making sure that the boy wasn't tailing him anymore. He was the lead designer for a plan to turn half of the Village in the Mist into a training ground. A while ago the Village in the Mist didn't need protection, because they had the sea and Fog. But now 'The Great Naruto Bridge' bridged The Mist Village and the other countries, leaving it open for attackers. This boy that attacked him, claimed that something he cared about was in the area that would be turned into a training yard.

The man fell at the gate of Konoah. His hands felt the dirt as tears streamed from his eyes.

"I can't…DIE!" The man yelled trying to pull himself up.

"Help! He-" He was cut off by a senbon piercing his throat.

"No one will help you" A cold voice sounded in his ear.

The man's eyes rolled back and he muttered one last thing…"You're just a boy"

Naruto felt his dresser for his alarm clock, finding it he chunked it out the window to hear a loud: OUCH! The blonde boy got up and took his nightcap off. His blue eyes scanned his room, and the sunrise piercing through his windows. He stumbled out of his bed, taking his sleeper shirt off he noticed his fine tan.

"Nice" he smiled, brushing his messy hair back. There was a knock at the door, making Naruto suspicious.

"Come in!" he barked. When in strolled…

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, stepping back slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun th-they wanted me t-to tell you there is going t-to be a ceremony for the Chunin at the park" Hinata stammered.

"Okay" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed noticing his shirtless-ness

"Um…Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed.

"Oh, sorry" Naruto smiled He slipped on a sleeveless shirt and led her to the door.

"When is it?" he asked her looking into her clear eyes.

"T-tomorrow!" She smiled, slamming the door and slinking off into the staircase.

"Man I think she has a mental issue or something…she's paranoid!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands into the air. He then he changed into his Blue T-shirt and orange pants, Today like the past few weeks was going to be extremely hot. Naruto stepped outside, looking at the clear blue sky. There was a gentle breeze blowing through. The village seemed normal and quiet…wait…quiet?

"Where is every one?" Naruto asked himself, looking around, his mind racing. "And who throws a party?"

------ELSEWHERE-----------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi stood up in front of Guy-sensei and the other teachers.

"But Lord Hokage, we're dealing with a very precise and dangerous boy who knows what he's doing" Kakashi stated.

"Yes but they NEED the training Kakashi-sensei"

"They HAVE the training Hokage-sama" Kakashi fired back.

"I'm not putting my students on a body guarding mission for the other 8 members of this….this…." Asuma looked around trying to find the word that would finish Kakashi's sentence.

"Construction team" the Hokage smiled.

"Sir my team has had experience with Ninja from the Mist village and this character seems like one of them"

"But Kakashi you said they where both dead" The Hokage insisted.

"They are Hokage-sama!" Kakashi retaliated before the Hokage replied: "Maybe this is a relative or-"

"In-correct" A loud voice butted in. Anko entered the room with Naruto.

"Anko-san brought me up here because I kinda ran over a chicken on my way to the ramen joint but-"

"-Naruto!-" Kakashi barley butted in before Naruto snapped at the Hokage…

"And old man Haku doesn't have any relatives!" Naruto yelled. " And why was there no one in the streets except Anko-san and Hinata-chan who vanished!"

"Naruto…The Hokage wants us to protect some construction workers passing through the village" Kakashi sighed.

"But what about the party?" Naruto asked.

"It's a ceremony" the Hokage corrected. "For all those who are going into the next stage of the Exam"

"But I'll miss the-"

"-Chance to kiss Hinata-chan?" Anko laughed. Naruto blushed and was about to launch into something when-

"Kakashi you will lead Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Rock lee as they protect-"

"Hokage-sama I will be training the Uchiha boy" Kakashi replied calmly. Naruto's eyes widened but the Hokage got there first… "Okay…then they will be led by Might Guy!" Guy butted in standing up. "But Hokage-sama may I ask why them?". "yes. The Byakugan, Naruto's special abilities and cunning, and Lee's-"

"-Power of Youth?" Guy beamed.

"Taijutsu" the old man corrected. Naruto straightened his headband his deep blue eyes gazing over the teachers. "Come on Old man! I gotta' fight Negi soon I can't protect these people and answer me as to why-"

"-I told them to stay in their homes as we make the appropriate decorations to the Village" The Hokage sighed.

"And you can't protect these people?" The Hokage yelled stirring a little. "That's why you are-"

"-A tool?" Naruto lashed back his eyes set into a glare.

"That's all we are! Tools!" Naruto yelled. "But ya' know what old man…I'm gonna' protect them and I'll kick any one's ass who gets in my way!" Naruto finished leaving the teachers in shock. A cloud past over the sun causing eerie shadows to be cast over the Hokage.

"You all are dismissed" The Hokage whispered. The teachers bowing slightly and exiting the room. Anko shook her head and sighed. "I have to go" She smiled grabbing Naruto and yanked him into the hallway.

---------The Training Grounds---Memorial Stone-------

A evil looking figure leaned against the stone, His gray hands wrapped around the edge of it. His snake-like eyes glanced over it. His eyes glanced around. He was trying to avoid suspicion from the 2 Jounin standing around. This man had long black hair and a straw hat that made his face look black from the nose up.

"hey you!" one Jounin yelled recognizing his look. The man threw the hat off. He dashed at one, unsheathing his sword and slicing this man's side. The other popped a scroll out of the pocket as the sword dug through his stomach.

"My Katana could kill you and your fancy scrolls and kunai couldn't do crap" The man hissed. "My plan will soon succeed…I will rule these lands…"


	2. rain!

Naruto 

Uzumaki Naruto brushed back his blond hair as he walked around. "I guess I should be heading home…" he sighed. He walked through the streets, Vendor's closed and pushed aside, window's closed and doors locked. The Hokage didn't order them to stay locked up for Re-decorating that's for sure. But one store was open… 'Yamanka Flower Shop'. Naruto smiled slightly, sweat rolling down his face. His blue shirt might as well have been black he was so hot. He pressed his hands on for-now--cool metal of the doorframe. When he opened it a small bell rang. He could see the blond hair of a 13-year-old girl jutting out from behind a flowerpot, she of course paying no mind the bell.

"Ino?" Naruto asked walking around the shelf. The girl's eyes darted up; she almost pulled out a kunai. "What?" She asked staring at him.

"Nothing! Why are you guy's the only place open?" Naruto asked.

"We're not, didn't you read the sign?" Ino asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well guess what?" Naruto asked leaning close to her.

"What?"

"I'm on a mission to protect some old guys!" Naruto beamed, sticking out his tongue. Like she would really care?

"I don't care!" She yelled swinging at him, Naruto stepped back, barley avoiding the blonde's attack.

--------Nara Household-----------------------------------------

"Shikamaru dear!" The voice of a middle-aged woman called up through the staircase.

"What?" He asked, lying down on his bed, flipping through a magazine, his cat purring against him.

"can you run to the flower shop? I need some of their special water?" His mom yelled back.

"What ever…" Shikamaru sighed, climbing off of is bed. He opened his window and leapt down onto the fire escape. He walked down it as slow as he could.

"the only flower shop is the…Yamanaka…." He sighed, thinking of how long it had been since he had been with Ino.

------Yamanaka Flower Shop-----------------------------------

Ino unsheathed her kunai and swung at Naruto again.

"Leave!" She yelled. Naruto laughed and twirled right around her, He grabbed her arm and forced it behind her. Ino growled, a slight blush on her face.

"You Dumb ass!" She hissed. Naruto forced the kunai inches from her spine, until he lost his balance the kunai digging into her shirt, although it didn't cut her…

"M-My BRA!" She yelled throwing the kunai down. Naruto laughed harder now "Come on!"

"You PERVERT! (now if it where Sasuke..)" She hissed.

"Am I interrupting something?" A lazy voice asked the two blondes. "Yeah Ino just took her Bar off for ya'" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru's face turned bright red. "R-Right" he nodded picking up a jug of the water. "I'll leave the money here" He sighed. He then walked out, the little bell ringing again.

"You….little….." Amidst a storm of cussing and kunai Naruto escaped the store with out a scratch, the door slamming shut behind him. "What a weirdo…" He sighed, walking towards his apartment complex.

-----------Training Grounds-----Memorial Stone----------

Anko shook her head in disgust as the medical ninja took the bodies away. "they will be missed" She sighed. She looked around to see a footprint by the stone.

"This is the exact same kind of sandal HE wears…only found in the Sound Village…" She sighed. She swore under her breath. It was confirmed. Orochimaru was back.

-------------Hyuuga Estate-------------------------------------

Hinata exhaled as she climbed into the warm bath prepared for her by one of the maids. Neji was with Lee and TenTen somewhere and she was the only aspiring-Chunin-to-be on the grounds. She tilted her head back, enjoying the warmth

"I can't wait for the ceremony…" She sighed, blushing slightly and her fantasy….

"Hinata you look beautiful in that Kimono…" Naruto smiled as he leaned over and kissed her passionately, his arms wrapping around her waist…..

……"Lady Hinata?" A voice came in through the door. "May I come in?" She asked.

"y-yes" She smiled. The woman entered the room and lied the cloths down on the small table, She bowed and then left.

"Naruto-kun…" She sighed, going back to her fantasy…

-------Naruto Uzumaki's apartment room #47----------------

Naruto slumped against the wall, only a towel covering him. It was slowly turning dark outside, then he heard it: clank clank clank clank. "rain?" Naruto yelled running to his window. He climbed out of his window onto the balcony. The towel soaking wet. Finally some rain is here! The village hadn't had rain in god knows how long. Naruto looked out across the village, then he heard the clashing of metal. The rain streaming down his face he looked at the village center…A man with long black hair fighting 4 others…

"damn!" Naruto whispered. He went back inside to change, Black T-shirt and orange pants, He adjusted his forehead protector and leapt out of his apartment.

-------Village Center-----------------------------------

the katana dug through one man's chest but then appeared to be stuck in a log. Orochimaru spun around, "A substitution?" He laughed, spinning around, socking the man in the jaw. He spun around into a booth. Rain soaking them all. Orochimaru brushed his soaking wet hair back. He twirled his katana around, another Jounin running at him. This one had shuriken in between his fingers, he threw them with as much force as he could before Orochimaru grabbed one, and he did a 360-degree spin and launched it back at him. It dug into the man's neck, throwing him to the ground. The other two where already dead leaving the one unconscious

Naruto slowly walked out from behind a broken vendor, a Jounin dug face first into it, He reached for a kunai, his blue sandals where brown from the mud he stepped in. He peeked around to see The black haired man walking north, towards…The Hokage's office? Naruto stood up. "hey you!" he yelled. He blew his cover but this guy was no good. The man turned around, His face pale white with eyes like…like a Snake… "OROCHIMARU!" He screamed.


End file.
